1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for a container, particularly a microwave dish, designed to prevent small children from opening the container and to protect the contents from foreign particles and contamination.
At the same time as the cover prevents small children from opening the container and protects its contents. A cover for a microwave dish must provide for ventilation during heating. Typically, containers having releasable covers require two hands for opening. In addition, opening procedures often require multiple steps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,676,868 and 3,484,016 both disclose a cover having a domed configuration that is affixed to the opening of a container. By depressing the central raised portion, ears positioned at diametrically opposed edges are spread to release the cover from the container. Upon release, the cover member does not quite clear the mouth of the container and must be then pushed aside. This describes the operation of both disclosures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,178 discloses a cover having a hinged central portion whereby downward pressure disengages a seal such that the cover may then be removed.
In each of these devices, a downward pressure is applied to release the cover which must then be removed from the container.